Stapling devices have been used for many years in medicine to suture incisions in various human organs and tissues and to aid in performing resections. In fact, the first such useful device was developed in 1924 by Dr. Aladar DePetz of Hungary.
Since that time, after a brief period of inventive inactivity from 1924 to the 1950's, many different stapling devices have been developed. However not all of these stapling devices can be employed in all medical situations in which a stapling device is helpful. For example, some of the devices will work only on connective tissues, other devices only on hollow organs and lungs, etc. While this invention is not limited for usage on hollow organs and lungs, the usage of this invention in this field will be emphasized.
The medical stapling devices developed over the years, as well as the medical stapling devices currently on the market, for stapling hollow organs and lungs can be classified into two basic types; the straight jaw type and the "C" clamp type. The straight jaw type of stapling device basically comprises a pair of opposing straight jaws wherein one jaw contains the staples and the other jaw functions as the anvil during the stapling process. These stapling devices look much like the jaws of an alligator when the alligator's mouth is open just a crack.
The staplers of this type are powered and operated by a hand mechanism located at and attached to one end of the jaws. The hand mechanism includes a trigger mechanism that is connected by a rod assembly to the jaw containing the staples such that when the trigger mechanism is operated the rod assembly mechanically forces the staples down through the tissue being sutured and against the jaw embodying the anvil.
The "C" clamp type of medical stapler operates in much the same manner as the straight jaw type of stapler but is of a different shape. The "C" clamp type staplers usually have three main portions, a "C" (or "U") shaped head, a trigger mechanism assembly and a long narrow body which connects the head to the trigger mechanism assembly. In these "C" shaped staplers, one of the opposing side walls of the "C" clamp houses the staples while the other opposing side wall functions as the anvil during the stapling process. However, unlike the straight jaw types, the "C" clamp is attached perpendicularly to the narrow body such that the tissue to be stapled is roughly perpendicular to the stapling device when the tissue is properly inserted within the "C" clamp.
All the developments in the medical suturing devices in the last twenty or more years have involved modifications of these two basic stapler types. However, these prior art devices have many shortcomings which greatly effect their efficiency and effectiveness. For example, since the stapling devices are manually fired by squeezing a trigger-like mechanism, the unit is cumbersome to use and the user's hands and arms may obscure the vision of the user during the firing of the devices.
Also, these devices may be easily misfired during the assembly and placement of the devices, causing time delays and possible serious injury to the patient. sometimes, the entire line of staples must be excised if the device misfired before the device was properly positioned.
Furthermore, these devices all have fixed heads attached to relatively long bodies and bulky firing mechanisms. These devices are rather cumbersome to use and impose a severe handicap when working in tight spaces. The positioning of the instrument may take many minutes and much patience on behalf of the operator. This, of course, greatly affects the efficiency and possibly the effectiveness of the surgeon's work.
Some of the prior art instruments involve a complicated procedure comprised of many steps to properly position and set up the devices and fire the devices, taking up valuable time that the medical personnel could use for other tasks.
Also, many of these prior art devices have the disadvantage that the stapling device must be reloaded by putting new staples individually into the proper holes. Since these prior art devices are unitary mechanisms, if a series of sutures is being made on one patient, once the device has been fired the surgeon must wait for the stapling device to be reloaded before proceeding with the suturing.
As can be seen from the above, there exists a need in the art for a stapling device which is safe and efficient to use, which can not be misfired during the assembly or positioning of the device and which can be easily and quickly positioned within the cavity being operated on.
It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill the above needs, plus other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given the following disclosure: